Once Again
by Limerick
Summary: Summary: Red X was on the brink of death, until a young twisted aspiring surgeon found him and restores his body back to normal. Now X goes after Raven's love that the surgeon can give him if X brings him the rest of the Titans. i write horrible summarie
1. Chapter 1

Once Again

Hey, this is my first shot at a rav/red x pairing! Please state your opinion!

Summary: Red X was on the brink of death, until one young twisted aspiring surgeon found him and restores his body back to normal. Now X goes after Raven's love- that the surgeon can give him- if X brings him the rest of the Titans. (i write horrible summaries; the stories are better! promise.) (Told mostly from Raven's/X's POV) rated for death later on

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The last thing I saw, before plummetting to the jagged rocks below towards certain death, was the dark-haired girl. Her gaze locked onto my masked eyes as I was pulled down by gravity in a free-fall of painful death down off of that cliff. Her eyes spelled worry and anxiety as she watched me fall; and at that moment I found something I wanted. Truly wanted; not just some expensive jewlery or some other valuable item to sell for money to buy more synothium or destructive toys. I wanted her love.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

I jolt awake to a crash of thunder followed by another bolt of lightning that sends the tower into a convulsed tremor, as if it shuddered. It's storming out, I realize, and I notice the heat has stopped working as my teeth start to chatter. The tower has been struck, sending a power outage. With a sigh, I wrap my cloak tightly around my body and drearily exit my room to try to fix the power. Despite my somewhat icy disposition, I hate being cold.

To my surprise, no one is up, and I don't feel like bothering them to fix the power; It's a simpler task than one would think. I walk down the stairs to the basement, where the generators are located. All is dark, and I have forgotten to bring a flashlight or a candle with me. I have an idea where they are, though, and head in that direction. The basement is even colder than my room; I vaguley see clouds of my breath in the silvery moonlight that comes in through a small window at the top, scattered by the hailstorm.

I'm almost to the power source when I trip over something, falling into the huge generators Cyborg has constructed out of his own tech. Standing and brushing myself off, I place my hands on them and send a wave of dark energy through them- enough to run the turbine and jolt the engine into working again. The dim basement lights turn on, as does the heat, with a low hum. Now to see what the curse'd thing was that tripped me. I look down to see a cardboard box filled with artifacts taken from villans we have fought- Control Freak's remote, the Puppet King, Red X's belt...

Red X. The thought of him sends a chill down my spine. None of us could find out where he dissappeared to- although it was apparent. His suicide jump had caused him to drown in the ocean hundreds of feet below- a dire situation that nothing could be done about- yet we felt it was partially our fault. If we hadn't cornered him like that- I shake the thoughts from my head as I turn to head back up the stairs, but find myself walking back to the box. Taking the belt in my hands- and heading back to my room. It was our fault he died. He was just an ordinary theif-not a crazed villan- not a real threat to our city- and he had saved us all by helping Robin.

He meant no real harm to us. Yet look at how we retaliated. I wonder who the masked villan really was. Was he just a boy- with nothing better in his life to steal? Was he stealing out of desparation or a selfless need? Did he only want to create harmless mischeif and found himself in a fatal situation? Did he have friends? Family? No one knew, or would ever know.

I was ashamed. Though I am not to speak for the other Teen Titans, I slip the belt under my pillow and vow to myself not to kill another soul again.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud obnoxious clanging of the door opening interrupts my thoughts. Professor Langston, my doctor walks in and shuts the door behind him, carrying a metal rusted tray with several breakfast items on it. The smell of moldy bread and curdled milk wafts into my nostrils. He sets it on the floor beside my metal bed and brings up a chair beside me. Sits in it. Stares at me.

"When are you going to let me go?"

Langston chuckled lightly. "You and I both know the answer by now, boy."

"I'm not going to do it. I told you already."

He got up from the chair and started out the door.

"Wait."

He turns, not looking directly at me, but I can tell he's listening.

"You have to give me one thing."

"I've already given you your life."

"I want Raven's love." To anyone who didn't know Langston's abilities, one would find this a stupid question. But after spending close to two years in his domain, healing and observing his twisted but baffling ways of working, I knew this would be possible. I couldn't give you an explaination as to how, but I am for certain that it can be done.

He nodded. "Deal." With that, he opened the door and makes a slight sweeping gesture with his hand. I stand up, only my boxers on. My reflection in the cracked mirror looks something similar to a Frankenstein movie. Scars... + all over me. Covering my body in a labyrinth of stitches wiring skin shut and marking the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life.

I grab my suit and walk out the door, ignoring the rancid breakfast by my bedside.

Mission: Kill the Teen Titans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Robin?"

"Yeah?" He sits up on the weightbench to face me.

"Uh, do you have _any_ idea as to who Red X might have been?"

His expression turns solemn and he hangs his head. I feel terrible, but I had to ask. If anyone knew, it would be him.

"I don't know, Raven." He says softly.

"Okay. Sorry." I feel like an idiot; I shouldn't have put that horrible memory back into his mind. But ever since last night, I can't get X out of my mind. Even though the result of jumping off of a towering cliff is a foregone conclusion, I can't push the thought from my mind. Is he still alive, lurking among us, waiting for his next time to attack? Or has he learned from his mistakes and become a normal citizen? Stop it, Raven. That's foolish. He's dead. I wish we could have gotten to know him, even if he had stayed out enemy...

If only he had had a proper burial...

About an hour later, I stand on the cliff, looking down into the empty, lazysea, Chang's abandoned disentegrater looming behind me. I let the orchids fall from my grasp and float down into the water. May you rest in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for your patience... sorry this is taking so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sit atop a dark skyscraper, overlooking the city. Gotham City, such a beautiful scape at night. But there is one thing that obscures this dreamlike insomniatic picture of silohettes and light.

The Titans Tower looms in the distance on it's own small island, illuminated against the sparkling sky. I can't help it that my heart wells up with anger every time i think about them- save for Raven of course- but I just do. I don't despise the young superheroes, or their selfless crave for establishing justice in their hopeless rats-nest of a city. It's doomed to destruction before long anyway, but that makes their efforts even more valiant. What unnerves me is that they are always the victors. They are always the winners when it comes to good versus evil. I don't see how it happens, given the fact when looking at the array of villans they have defeated. But somehow, they pull it off.

I begin my descent and head for the tower. Upon pondering on the fact that they have remained undefeated, this arises in me an urge to finally prove them wrong. They haven't really done anything to provoke me, but one doesn't need an excuse to set something straight when they see the need to.

I notice the fluidity I posess as I proceed to jump from rooftop to rooftop, occasionally throwing my roped grapple to catch hold of something and swing high above the streets. Langston, despite his deranged demeanor and harsh straightforwardness, is truly amazing. His works, when witnessed by me as I recovered in his hidden confines, would have been miracles, if they were not man-made. I can feel my repaired body as the muscle stretches and flexes with my movements, my lungs and heart smoothly transporting blood and oxygen to fulfill my needs. These catlike movements would not be possible without him. Yet I cannot stand him, and the main reason is that he is making me do this job of murder on-not just some innocent people- but the ones who retain justice in this city. Even if their efforts are to be short-lived, the Titans do not deserve death- especially brought on by me, since they have not done anything to drive me to do so.

But the desire for her love grows stronger.

I have almost reached the tower, and pause on a telephone pole to contemplate. I have a belt full of Synothium... and a heart full of nothing.

What are you doing now, Raven? What are you doing this very minute, while I look upon your home that houses your friends who will be no more in the next few moments? It is close to eleven O'clock. Are you meditating after a hard days work? Did you fight a criminal? Or perhaps you played in the park with your companions? Maybe even went out for your treasured pizza afterward. I have been locked up so long, love. Will you show me the world, show me what I have missed when the time comes when I will hold you and your violet hair sweeps across my scarred face? When I will gaze upon your wide cobalt eyes and we will lose ourselves in each others stare? I cannot wait, Raven. And surely you will forgive me for what I must do. Understand it is the only way for us to be together.

A/N I'm sorry, I know it's short, but I will try to get the next chapter(s) up as soon as possible; I am intent on finishing this story, I promise.


End file.
